Vampire Slayer
by Mr. Valentine
Summary: A story about A world breaking down becouse The Vampire Master and his vampires. Only she can Kill him and get her friends back. Mature becouse adult lenguage and more stuff in the future.


**Vampire§**

12:00am, Neblihem.

She was walking slowly towards the entrance of Neblihem, She was beautiful, her footsteps where so elegant, she had a beautiful expression in her movements.

She was concentrated in what she was doing, and what she had to do, where to go and what to haunt, Vincent was his name, a name of evil, a name of shadows and lies, he wasn't human, he didn't feel, he was a monster.

She knew that he was going to the Shinra mansion. That mansion was a mansion of sins and horror, in that mansion everything started, they gave liberty to a monster, they had died in the same place and the worst is that they still there. Everyone who enters doesn't get out. They get haunted and they get captured, they where the prey and the fun. They have killed so much people she knew, but they didn't kill her. Now she had to haunt them and kill them all, she knew it wasn't going to be easy, but she was accustom to do hard stuff, and anyways she wasn't alone, she had her best friend, and his adoptive daughter, an old friend and some ten other guys that had lost someone they loved ones.

So she wasn't alone, and she was going to win the war between the live and the deaths, but she wasn't sure if she could kill Vincent, he was the master, the best and the first one.

_I coming for you son of the bitch _She tough while she was taking out her crossbow, she had kill ten vampires with this and she will kill more, including Vincent and his loved one. Vincent killed her love a year ago in Rocket town, they where both haunting Vincent and his vampires, Vincent caught her love by the head with his claw and then he bite him in the neck, the both of them disappeared in the darkness and she had just saw him twice, one time in Market and the other one in Junon, she need to kill him, or he will become fully like them. It's says the legend that if you kill a vampire in his first anniversary of death before he kill someone pure of heart he will become normal again, and he will forget everything that happen after his death. She was fully concentrated in what she was going to do, when suddenly a scream take her out of her toughs.

"No, Please!" Scream a woman by the Neblihem Mountains. She was young and pretty, the favorite prey for male vampires.

"Don't worry my precious it's not going to hurt," Said one of the three male vampires. "At least to me." The vampire finished, and all of them start to throw an evil laughter

"Please, somebody help me!" shout the woman starting to cry. She knew that nobody can save her; nobody will hear him she was to far away from the town. The fear was increasing more and more, she could hear her heart and her blood getting cold while the vampires slowly flied towards her; laughing and their red eyes shining like blood down the moon's light.

"Please… somebody… help…me!" said the young woman in a scare tone; she was crying, and laying the floor, whit the eyes close. Why no one was there in that moment, it was because it was her destiny to be eaten by the vampires? Or it was only that she was the only one that didn't know about them? In any case, she was going to be dead in a while, and she was going to be one of them spreading horror in the world until somebody killed her, but maybe, maybe she would be save before she even died, and be cured by an special potion, no, it was stupid, she knew it wasn't true, but that made the moment a lot easier.

But suddenly her thinking was interrupted by one of the vampires; she opened her eyes and saw a vampire lying in the floor with an arrow in his chest.

"What!" she said while looking around, there was nobody there. She was alone with the vampire body. _The body! _She tough while she was turning around to face the body. The body was gone; the only thing there was ash and the arrow over it.

"Don't worry; they are supposed to do that when they get kill." Said a woman behind her.

"Who are you?" The young woman asked.

"I am the slayer, the Vampire Slayer." The mysterious woman said "My name is Tifa, Tifa Lockheart." She finished.

"You are a Vampire Slayer?" The young woman asked.

"The Vampire slayer," Said Tifa while she was walking towards her, when she got there she extended her hand towards her and ask "And you? What it's your name?"

"My name? My name is Mia Colocci." Angie said while she was standing up. She felt safe now with Tifa at her side; she thought that with Tifa next to her nothing could hurt her. "So, why they where trying to kill me?" ask Mia facing Tifa.

"Because you are pretty, young and a woman." Said Tifa while she was going to the ashes of the vampire. Mia felt annoyed with that answered, it was stupid that some vampires where trying to kill her because she was a pretty woman. She was really tired, her body hurt and her throat was sore because she screams. She turn around and saw Tifa taking the arrow out of the ashes and putt it in her crossbow, she move her sight up to see the moon, but instead of see the moon she saw twelve black figures flying towards them. She was paralyzed when she saw this, the horror was moving through her body, she couldn't talk or even more here eyes, she was screaming at her inside to Tifa: _Tifa…Tifa…Tifa _But Tifa couldn'thear her mind, now she could see perfectly the figures, there where all males Vampires in the group all of them had black tunics or at least she tough they where, except for the vampire that was in front of the group, he had white skin like the moon's and his eyes where the shiniest of the group, he had a black long hair and she could see that he had a golden claw shining down the moon's light. The vampire had a long red tunic that was rape and it makes him seem he was a red ghost.

Tifa was still watching the ashes of the vampire and praying a short ritual pray, when suddenly her insist tell her to look up; she always listen to them, because they had saved her in a lot of dangerous situations, so she prepare her crossbow and stood up to face the moon but instead of that she saw a group of vampires and then, she saw him, she saw Vincent leading the group. She wasn't scare, she knew what to do, and she lift her crossbow and aim to the vampire next to Vincent "One… Two…..Three" when she finished saying this she press the trigger and the arrow flew toward the vampire in a great speed, that you can hardly see it. "Bam" the arrow hit the chest of the vampire and he started to fell and slowly became ashes. Vincent didn't even care, of course he didn't had a heart, but the others did care they stopped and looked the ashes flying in the air and then they looked to Tifa with an angry monstrous look, but Tifa didn't pay attention to that and she put an other arrow and aim to the first vampire she saw distracted "One…Two….Three" she press the trigger and "Bam" the arrow hit the chest of the vampire and the vampire as well as the other became ashes flying around the air, but she didn't paid attention at the ashes or the other vampires, she paid attention to Vincent, He had already stop flying and he was watching her, in a serious mode, he wasn't trying to scare her or intimidate her, he was just watching her and smiling to her, his eyes where shining and Tifa couldn't take her sight off them, they where so attractive to her, so deep red eyes, and suddenly something came to her mind, it was Vincent's voice saying: _Good job……… _And then Vincent closed his eyes and when Tifa saw that she became surprised, because the face of the devil itself was so lovely, it was the face of an angel, she felt so weird, she felt like she was in love with that devil, but it was impossible, she couldn't fell in love with him, he had killed her friends and her loved one, but suddenly she enter to reason again _He is just using his psychic powers on me, this is just crap that he is making in my head_ when she finished this she put another arrow in her crossbow and aim to Vincent still with his eyes closed, she didn't count or anything, she just pressed the trigger, and the arrow flew in a great speed towards Vincent, she felt excited and a little bit of sadness, she could see the arrow spinning in the air ten inches away from Vincent's chest, but the arrow didn't moved forward, it was only spinning in the same place over and over, Tifa felt sad and angry, about this, suddenly Vincent open his eyes "Goodbye, Tifa." Said Vincent in a lovely but cold tone, Tifa notice that his eyes become more shiny and it seems that the vampire was crying, but it was impossible vampires don't fell sadness or love, they just experiment the joy of kill and hate.

Then Vincent flew away with two less Vampires and leaving Tifa's arrow still spinning in the air.


End file.
